Left 4 Dead: Trouble in Paradise
by TheRealTrafalgar
Summary: A story about the life of Ellis and two other OC characters trying live in zombie occupied Paradise City. Plenty of action and suspense for your enjoyment! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There we were, Paradise City. The place that was supposed to be "infection free." It wasn't, it was just like all the other places we'd been to. There were zombies everywhere, complete chaos on the streets. That's why two weeks ago we found an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of the city. Of course we had to clear the place of zombies before we made it our new home. It wasn't perfect, but with the barricades keeping the zombies out, we were good enough. We knew we couldn't stay there forever, but we would be there for as long as we could.

"Ellis!" said Bruce as he peered outside the window of the hotel, "you'd better come see this."

I walked over to the window, I noticed the worried look on Bruce's face, this couldn't be good.

"They're at it again, must be the third time this week." said Bruce as he shook his head, "At this rate we won't last for another day."

"Goddammit! Why don't we just shoot the bastards!" I yelled.

"You know we can't just waste ammo like that, we need bullets for an emergency." Bruce replied.

I glared at him, "Wouldn't this classify as an emergency Bruce." He said nothing and walked out of the room. Just then I heard a strange noise down the hall, I looked into the hall, and in an instant a long tongue stretched past me, I heard a yell, and saw Bruce being dragged down the hall.

"Bruce!" I shouted as I dove for his foot. My hand barely caught it, but I would be dragging as well if my foot wasn't in the doorway of the room.

"Aaaah! Ellis! H-help m-me." said Bruce struggling to talk with the Smoker's tongue wrapped around his throat.

"Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" Just then my foot slipped and we were both being thrusted towards the Smoker.

"Let go or we both die!" shouted Bruce.

"No!" I replied, knowing I wouldn't let go, Bruce used his foot to kick me off. I rolled down the nearby stairwell as the Smoker clawed at Bruce's flesh.

"Dammit." I said as I began to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to find myself lying at the bottom of the stairs. My head was spinning, trying to get up was difficult but I managed to do it.

"What happened?" I asked myself, just then I remembered the events that occurred earlier, I rushed up the stairs to find Bruce's dismembered body lying at the base of a window. The window that the Smoker was at, I was foolish to not have boarded it up. I walked back up to my room and began packing up my supplies, I could not stay here. The smell of Bruce's body would attract more zombies, there were enough already. I couldn't use the front door because it was surrounded by zombies, I needed to go to the top floor, but the only elevator access was from the 1st floor. I had never been to the top floor before, I was very nervous about going up there, but I had to.

I ran downstairs and found only two zombies, to avoid noise I used my knife to cut their heads off. Holding my knife in hand I approached the elevator. I pressed the button and the doors flew open, a zombie lunged at me knocking the knife out of my hand. I wrestled with it until grabbed my gun and shot it.

"Oh crap." I said as a Charger burst through the front doors of the hotel, alerted by the noise of my gun.

"Shit!" I said as I scrambled into the elevator. The Charger charged me, I quickly pushed the button, as the doors shut the Charger rammed into the door creating a huge dent. Luckily the elevator still ascended towards the top floor. I had reached the top, but as the doors opened I saw zombies littered throughout the hall. I pulled out my gun and started running and shooting. They started to surround me as I tried to shoot them all. I ran out of ammo. It was impossible to escape my impending doom. There was no door to the roof, my efforts were wasted.

Just then a Jockey burst through one of the room doors and leaped onto my back. I yelled as I tried to get it off, it was pulling on my hair, trying to steer me into a room. There was a window at the end of the hall, I had to jump. I struggled to regain control, I was so close! I used the last bit of my strength to leap out of the window, it was a five story fall. I wrestled with the Jockey in midair, I was going to hit the ground, I reversed my position with the Jockey just in time to have us hit the ground. I was alive. I got up and secured my backpack, zombies began to gather. Knowing this I sprinted into a nearby alley, hoping for more survivors.


End file.
